purinslullabyfandomcom-20200214-history
Purin's Keeper
Purin's Keeper (rocket_executive@live.com) is an extremely unbalanced entity of some kind consumed by power. She has the incredible ability to not only know what people are talking about in chatrooms where she isn't located and in various e-mails she isn't speaking in, but eerily match e-mails to deviantART usernames. She has claimed to be the eighth Purin Keeper, having killed the rest. Their footsteps haunt her. Purin's Keeper is the one who broke Red when Team Rocket regrouped. After being forced to kill his best friend, Red was able to escape, but the Keeper announced that he was tracked down again when people started e-mailing the Champion frequently. Purin's Keeper taunted Blue before, after, and during Red's death. She immediately set her sights on Blue himself. There was utterly nothing anyone could do as Purin's Keeper tracked down Blue. He was hauled up to Mt. Silver, maimed, and died there on August 16th, 8PM PST. According to Purin's Keeper herself, she is the 'torch'. When asked what she was going to do when the torch passed on to Fire and she got her whole life again, she responded with: "live". She has been tormenting the players as well as those like Fire Red and Kris with sadistic choices. She took over Blue Oak, captured Red, and has since been awaiting the choice of the people. Sacrifice Kris or the boys. When prompted about Leaf, she said that she did not want her. Kris came to Purin willingly and died, but when Purin went to make the jump, Blue stopped her. With Kris dead there was a gap in the world and she filled it. She has a Soul now and wants to be called Lyra. True Identity Purin's Keeper is actually Green, a scrapped character who owned a Jigglypuff. She is enraged over having been forgotten and wants to live again. Other Keepers and the Torch The seven other Keepers before her were killed by the eighth because "they existed". According to her: "They were perfect. They were the strongest. The fastest. The smartest. The most perfect. But power consumed them, and the torch was passed on." When asked, the current Keeper called herself the torch. This may allude to her being dead, or it may be more crazy talk. When asked if she was the eighth, she replied: :"HEE HEE HEE The truth is so beautiful. I really love rabbits. Eight strong little rabbits, the strongest on the hill. The first seven were easy. Corruptable. The went down without a fight. But the eighth. DAMN HIM. The eigth rabbit vanished before it was his time. Too bad. Too late. Could not find him. A new eighth took his place. I went to him. He was to be mine. But he was less corruptable. he did not WANT. I was goign to take him anyway. But he came. He begged me. Take me instead. When they ask, tell them anything. But don't tell the truth. Don't let them now what I have done or why I did it. But take me instead. So I took the little rabbit and left the Blue one alone. But things have changed. The Blue one is dead, and other rabbit will become the ninth. THE TRUTH IS MINE." The Truth (The following is from e-mails sent by Purin's Keeper.) :The truth is a story. :The story is simple. The odds are simple. Everything is so simple. They were simple. They were strong. They were corruptable. I took them because I wanted them. Then I let them go. :I took them into me. I made them STRONGER FASTER SMARTER PERFECT I needed a new one. I let them go. They were confused. Where am I! What have I done! So I killed them. Their brief moments of lucidity made me angry. Emails with Purin's Keeper These are the logs of the various emails with Purin. Purin wants to spread word, liars, traitors, and wanting to kill: http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1660 Liar, motivation, guessing dA nickname: http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1663 The other Keepers, we are tools: http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1664 Dead from the moment of contact, grande finale with Blue: http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1672 Six e-mails up till Blue's death: http://imageshack.us/f/832/purin.png/ Still running with Blue Oak - OH JEEZ PURIN (last few): http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1680 Hello Puri - er Fire. (First few e-mails): http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1679 Kill Fire because he is innocent: http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1674 Preparing to kill Red, always: http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1675 Wanting the world: Link Passing the Keeper's torch and LIARS (with Blue Oak): Link Blue Oak fighting Purin (one response): Link Talk with Purin (then Blue Oak): Link Why send Blue to kill Red and Fire? http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1676 Purin/Oak Blue, hunting/keep fighting: http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1678 What Purin wants, dealings, meaning of existence: http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1699 Blue Coding phase, talk to Blue Oak: http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1698 Blue Coding phase, spekaing to both: http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1713 Her identity revealed: http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1691 More rage on her story: http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1692 Threats (second half): http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1709 Purin's illusionary world: http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1688 Talking of sacrifices and who is needed (final reply in blue): http://www.pastedump.com/paste/1703 Purin's Keeper/Green/Blue log during the FINAL MOMENTS: http://i821.photobucket.com/albums/zz137/deidara_emo_artist/Blue2.png?t=1313715038 Category:Characters